Gale Spies a Confession!
by Kitsune-chan LOVES Gaa-chan
Summary: While watching the Hunger Games, Gale hears something interesting... something about Peeta being in love with Katniss...? A little GalexKatniss but not really... yet kind of... don't kill me...?
1. Chapter 1

**I was just thinking about this story and it wouldn't get out of my head and—I don't have to explain my reasons for writing this to you!**

** I don't own the Hunger Games—that chick—what's her face does… ^^;**

** EVERYONE! DO THE SNOW DANCE SO I CAN GET OUT OF SCHOOL TOMORROW! DIRECT YOUR THOUGHTS TO WEST TENNESSEE AS YOU DO THE DANCE!**

** This is in Gale's POV**

** I haven't read Catching Fire so if it tells in that or **_**MOCKING JAY ***_**Glares a death glare at Kamery (Also known as ****Jametharamy-Dot****)* what Gale was actually doing or if he turns out to be in hot, homo love with Peeta, TOO FUCKING BAD!**

** I feel like I'm supposed to say something else but I can't remember… Meh, whatever. This is getting too long anyway…**

** Okay…**

** Now!**

** R&R, MY LOVELIES!**

**

* * *

**

Man! I walk out of the room for two seconds to get myself a drink and I miss almost all of Peeta's interview! I sit down in front of the Everdeens' tiny little TV just in time to see Peeta blush and stammer out something that I have to lean in, and nearly knock Prim over, to hear.

_"Because… because… she came here with me."_

"What's he saying about Katniss?" I ask, taking a sip of water.

"He just said he was in love with Katniss!" Katniss's mother stammers out, her mouth agape.

_Pfffft _

And that was an awesome spit-take, if I do say so myself.

Katniss's face appears on the fuzzy screen, a blush plastered all over her face. She suddenly purses her lips and looks down—probably in embarrassment.

_"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck,"_ says the creepy pale dude—Cesar, I think. The people in the audience talks in agreement and a few people yell out.

_"It's not good,"_ Peeta says, shaking his head.

I can't help it; I fall to the ground, laughing my ass off.

"What are you laughing about?-!" Prim asks, glaring at me with all the strength an innocent little girl like her can muster. I try to answer, but I just end up laughing harder and end up pounding my fists on the ground as if that will help me. Soon, I'm gasping for air between rumbling laughs, tears in my eyes.

"WHAT?-!" Prim yells, giving me a light kick in the stomach, she's obviously irritated.

"That-That was AWESOME!" I gasp out, still chuckling a bit. It's been so long since I've laughed. Ever since Katniss volunteered like that, I've been hit hard by greif.

"Gale, why are you laughing?" Katniss's mother asks, her voice soft. I'd say she's worse than me. I think the only reason she hasn't locked herself in her room and stayed in there crying all day is because she knows Katniss would be really pissed if she comes back—

_When_ she comes back and her mother is a shell again. She might even seriously beat the snot out of her!

Huh?

Oh! Yeah! Getting off topic here.

Back to why I'm laughing!

"What a time to confess to Katniss! Ahaha!" I let out another laugh, "I'm sorry! This isn't the time to be laughing," I clear my throat, "Sorry. Back to the show—game—interview—THAT THING!"

Katniss's mother looks at me oddly for a second before she throws me a smile that seems to be sweet, but when you look at it for a second it holds a bit of _I'm worried about your sanity _in it.

We turn back to the TV, where the freaky pale guy was trying to be funny by telling corny jokes.

After sighing, I let a smirk form on my face.

_Come back soon, Catnip._

_

* * *

_

**Oh… I just remembered what I forgot to put at the top…**

** It's too troublesome to scroll back up…**

** Gale may be—is—OOC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erm… I actually intended for this to be a one-shot, but if you people want more, I'll gladly give you more ^^;**

** Destiny awaits: I didn't explain why he was laughing very well, did I? Oopsie.**

** Sassyk100: Thanks! Also, it did, indeed, snow! We got out! Thanks for the snow dance ;P**

** I still don't own the hunger games… and I just started reading Catching Fire and found out Gale is, apparently, pissed at Katniss… then he kisses her!**

** Yayz!**

**Also, I'm drawing a pic of Catnip on my deviantART account! Like to my profile is on me page ^_^**

** Sorry for any mistakes I've made, I usually write in past tense…**

* * *

Why am I feeling like this? It doesn't make any sense. I thought it was hilarious that Katniss would get confessed to on national television. Plus her face, ah, that was priceless. But I'm just _pissed._

Katniss and Peeta have been kissing almost every single fucking second. It's really pissing me off! Poor, innocent Catnip! Her face is being mauled by that horrible Peeta almost every time they see each other! Then, it turns out that he was traveling with the Careers and she heard. She smirked, so maybe she has a plan!

Maybe he'll get killed!

That would be nice.

Maybe… eaten by mutant worms or something!

Though, I'm doubtful that will happen. I suppose, as long as Katniss stays alive, I'll be happy. She might actually. I saw her get a bow, and now, even with the Careers still in, she's got a good chance.

Also, I think she might have given the Gamekeepers quite a show judging by the way that one guy screamed at her not to tell. I don't think I've ever seen one look that pissed. Wonder what she did… Maybe I'll ask her when she gets back.

"Gale! She's woken up!" Katniss's mother screams from inside the house. I have gone outside to get some fresh air while I still can. I don't want to miss a second of Katniss's screen time. She's been asleep for a while, but she's apparently woken up.

"Coming!" I run inside to see Katniss talking to the little girl—Rue, I think her name is. She's made an alliance with her, and I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. Doesn't she realize she'll only have to kill the little girl?

I see Prim pouting and looking at the TV angrily and raise an eyebrow.

"What's with the face?" I ask and she turns to look at me.

"I don't like that Rue girl!" she proclaims, before turning back to glare at the District 11 girl.

I smirk, "Jealous?"

"WHAT?-!" she screeches over the sound of Katniss and Rue conversing.

"Yup! You're jealous of Rue!" I say as the screen cuts back to Peeta. I glare at the blonde, wanting those damn Careers to just kill him and feed him to the mutant worms!

"I am not! That girl is just—just—UGH!" she stumbles over her words. Then she settles for crossing her arms and turning to glare at the TV.

I smile at her before patting her on the head. She slaps my hand away but I just continue patting her like a pet, "Prim, Prim, I think she's only with Rue because she reminds her of you."

She stops fighting my patting her and stares at me with wide eyes, "Really? But how? We look nothing alike," she glances at her light hair and skin before her eyes flash back to Rue with her dark hair and skin.

"Looks don't matter. It's probably just because you're the same age," I say and she looks back at the screen with a different look.

"I see… I like Rue, then!" she turns back to me with a big smile and I do all I can to keep from groaning. Man, she is wishy-washy!

* * *

All eyes are wide as we stare at the television in shock. Katniss's mother suddenly comes to her senses and lunges a Prim, covering her eyes from the sight to Katniss lying over Rue's skewered body.

Rue whispers something and Katniss looks shocked for a moment before she coughs and opens her mouth, tears built in her eyes:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

The camera focuses in on Rue's face as the little girl's eyes close. It then moves slowly back to Katniss as she chokes and tears fall down her face. For some reason, she continues singing:

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

Katniss's voice suddenly gets very quiet as she continues:

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

She sits there and cries as she looks down at the little girl and the mockingjays repeat her song in the background. She doesn't even move when the cannon signifying the little girl's death fires. After a second, she kisses the girl's forehead and gently lays her head on the ground and releases her hand.

By now, Prim and Katniss's mother are bawling and I'm still staring at the TV, leaning in every few seconds. I'm having to hold on the edge of the couch so that I don't fall to the floor face first.

Katniss looks very angry for a moment before she suddenly runs into the forest.

Prim screams, "DON'T JUST LEAVE HER!"

As if she heard her, Katniss runs back with her arms full of bright flowers. She dumps them onto the ground and then begins picking them up one by one. She wraps the girl's hair around them and covers up the wound of the spear with them.

"WAAHHH!" Prim suddenly lunges for me and grabs fistfuls of my shirt as she sobs into my chest. Katniss's mother simple hangs her head in her hands and cries.

Katniss stands, gives the flower-covered girl a lingering glance, and presses three fingers to her lips. She holds her kissed fingers to the body and whispers, "Bye, Rue," before walking into the meadows.

Prim bawls into my chest even harder and Katniss's mother sobs a little more as I pat Prim's back with a sigh.

_Only you, Catnip._


End file.
